The Love of it All
by CityPlanetProductions
Summary: When NCIS fails to track down a serial killer the FBI's BAU is called in to try to nail down the suspects but when the case hits home will there be rivalry? find out on this crossover brought to you by city planet productions
1. Chapter 1

**NCIS Criminal Minds Crossover- The Love of It All**

**Summary**

**When NCIS can't track a serial killer the FBI's BAU is called to try to nail down the suspects, but what happens when the case hits home will there be a rivalry between the teams or will they put there differences aside to catch this serial killer.**

**Contact Us **

**CityPlanetProductions at gmail .com**

**or **

**Follow us on Twitter at **

**City_Planet**

**(Make sure to leave a review, favorite the story, follow us, or/and Private Message us)**

"Sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together."-Marilyn Monroe

NCIS Office

"Gibbs my office now" Director Leon Vance says to Gibbs from the top of the stairs.

Director Leon Vance's Office

"Look at these" Vance says. While pointing at six pictures of dead body's spread out over the table. "We're closing in on the case" replies Gibbs. "Really because I fail to see any evidence of that" Vance responds. "Six men six men dead and your telling me you can't find any evidence, you have one more body one more then I'm forced to call in another team.".

"With all do resp."Gibbs being cut off by the director. "Its un-negotiable"

NCIS Office

Gibbs walks out of the directors office. "Boss I almost found something" McGee stated when Gibbs reached the bottom of the stairs. "Almost McGee you almost found something almost isn't going to catch a serial killer almost isn't going to save a soldiers life"Gibbs replied with anger. "Now does anybody else ALMOST have something"

Abby's Office

"Give me something Abbs" Gibbs says. "Well I took a closer look at the body and then I saw the stab wounds on the body and they kind of look like a cross if you connect the dots there not perfect but maybe the killer has a religious reason behind this." "Thanks Abbs your the only person around here who's doing some real work" Gibb says as he kisses Abby on the cheek, and walks out of the room"

Director's Office

(The Director is on the phone)

"Yeah, they found another body I'm handing the case over to you how soon can you get here ok"

**Email/Follow/Write a Review**


	2. BAU has arrived

**NCIS Criminal Minds Crossover- The Love of It All**

**Summary**

**When NCIS can't track a serial killer the FBI's BAU is called to try to nail down the suspects, but what happens when the case hits home will there be a rivalry between the teams or will they put there differences aside to catch this serial killer.**

**Contact Us**

**CityPlanetProductions at gmail .com**

**or**

**Follow us on Twitter at**

**City_Planet**

**(Make sure to leave a review, favorite the story, follow us, or/and Private Message us)**

**Read more at **

Director Leon Vance's Office

Director Leon Vance Gibbs are at one end of the table while the BAU team stands on the other end. "So I'm officially handing over this case to the BAU" Leon declares as he pushes the case file towards the team. "This is my case and you know it we had it perfectly under control" Gibbs whispers to Leon. "6 officers dead are not ok" Leon responds. "I'm working on this case whether the FBI is here or not" Gibbs exclaims as he storms out of the office.

"Reid go down and meet with Abby" Hotchner says. Aaron Hotchner continues to give jobs to the team.

Abby's Office

"Hey" Reid says a little nervous as he walks into Abby's office. "Hey" Abby responds. "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid and you must be Abby?" Reid asked "Yes I am" Abby replied. "I've been studying the bodies and it looks like the killer tried to put a cross into all the bodies" Abby added. Reid begins to study the bodies for about ten seconds then blurted "That's not a cross unless the subjects psychopathically disabled then that looks more like an Ankh you see the loop on the top" before Abby could answer Reid continued "Well that's how an Ankh looks it's an Egyptian hieroglyphic worn by Egyptian god's meaning life or in latin cross with a handle which is probably why you thought cross" Reid stops talking for about thirty seconds then finished by stating "I think our subject considers himself to be an Egyptian god or goddess.

Abby's face is left in shock as Reid just narrowed down the search by a mouthfull.

**NCIS- 0 points**

**FBI's BAU- 2 points**

**Who will win? vote now**

**Sorry it's so short and it took long I like to know how the script is going to end but it was too hard so i'm going to let the fans decide it also took long because I had to do a lot of research for Dr. Spencer Reid's parts he is a very smart man. I am also writing plenty of other books, fanfictions, and scripts**

**Make sure to ….**

**Vote**

**Email at cityplanetproductions at gmail**

**Follow (twitter) City_Planet**

**and read more at **

**Thanks for having patience**

**So expect more short chapters I just don't want you guys to be waiting months for a read that's how you lose followers fans etc.**


	3. Every Friday

I Know you guys have been waiting and you're expecting another chapter but please dont report this but I i know I took a break but from now on every friday there will be a new story or chapter it might be on this sight OR so check both sorry if I got your hopes high new story or chapter this friday


End file.
